Rune/History
}} History You close your eyes. Rune's hand on your forehead is warm, he occasionally runs his fingers through your hair. Then he leans down, blowing against your ear - and off to dreamland you go. Tough beginning Rune was born unable to walk and as a rather sickly baku into his family - which consisted of two hardworking bakus and an older brother. No matter what his parents did, he just didn't seem to do better and was a rather loud and crybaby-ish child. Though, as he grew up, he learned to understand and accept his inability to walk - and even if he hated being bound to a wheelchair, he decided to just make the best out of it. Being positive was most important to him! And, even wheelchair-bound, he could still have fun with his family, no? And once, while they all traveled the woods together, Rune stumbled upon a small creature resting in a mug. He immediately befriended it and, seeing how much Rune loved his new friend, his parents allowed him to take the sapling home. Rune named them "Cocoa" and it wasn't long until the two became the best of friends. With his cute new friend by his side, he grew up. Rune did not attend the public schools and had to be tutored home. Even when he tried to approach other children, he found himself unable to actually properly talk to them, being the shy child that he was. And so, he spent most of his time with his older brother instead, playing games and such with the mute boy. With time, he learned sign language to communicate better with Elliott, as well. Even if Rune had given up on his legs, his parents did not, however. Especially his mother was borderline obsessed with giving her child the ability to walk. Searching far and wide, she tried to find someone, anyone, that could help - and as the saying goes, "Wer suchet, der findet." Indeed, she found someone. A healer with the ability to put a spell on Rune's legs, to grant him the ability of walking. Hopeful, Rune gave his okay to the usage of the spell - and, oh wonder! It worked! He could not have been more delighted. Though naturally it wore off at times when he exhausted himself too much, he could walk. And even if it took him a long time to adjust to that feeling, Rune was incredibly grateful and happy to the healer for helping him out. Coincidental meeting And so, some time passed. Slowly, Rune was getting into age for some baku activities. It was time to accept requests from other beings and devour their nightmares - and he was more than just ready for this. Doing his best, Rune studied all he could, excited for his first time. He exchanged information with his older brother, doing all he could to prepare himself. And then, it was finally time. "Baku-san, come eat my dream." Rune felt someone call him and he couldn't control it. Suddenly he disappeared away, appearing in front of the male with glistering red eyes. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was floating quite some meters above the ground - at the window of his customer's window. He paused for a second, eyes widening before Rune let out a rather high-pitched and loud scream. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" He was prepared for all - but heights. Screaming his lungs out, he wrapped his arms around the tengu that had summoned him, pushing both of them back into the bedroom. And there went his first job, the boy returning to his normal state. But oh my, was his customer annoyed. The tengu named Luecifer was not quite amused by the performance Rune showed him, making the boy feel guilt. "Tss... I just needed you to get rid of those nightmares. But not even that, you could manage..." Rune paused, gulping softly as he felt guilty. Then, giving Luecifer a gaze of determination, he rose from his sitting position and came closer to the male. "I can do it!" His eyes spoke for him as he allowed his powers to activate again and gazed down into the boy's eyes - seeing the gruesome dream that was paining the tengu. Heck, it made even Rune shed a few tears, feeling the sadness creep up on him. After he then clumsily took care of the nightmare and granted Luecifer sweet dreams, he glanced about. The house looked familiar, somehow - it didn't seem to be too far away from his home. Watching the male fall asleep, Rune then eventually left. The next day, he head out again. Alone, he made his way across the streets as he tried to spot the house he had visited last night - and he found it. As he had assumed, it wasn't too far away from his home. Moving closer and closer, Rune then knocked on the door. It took some time for it to open, the male from last night looking at him with an unamused expression. Until this day, he really doesn't know what led him to say what he said, to do what he did. But he knows that it was the best decision of his whole life. Gripping his hands into fists, Rune breathed in. "d-Do you wanna be my friend!?" Time seemed to stop. After what felt like an eternity, Rune could see Luecifer raise his eyebrow. The male did not believe his ears, it seemed and it made Rune pout. Naturally, Luecifer denied his request - but Rune didn't give up. He felt bad for the tengu that had such horrible dreams and refused to break off contact with him. Rune visited him nearly every day, practically forcing the boy to be friends with him. And with time, he grew closer to Luecifer. The male had become a very dear friend to him, one whom he could trust and rely on. Even if Luecifer was snappy with his words and actions, Rune still refused to leave him. And so, they spent years together. Red string of fate Slowly, but surely his heart was starting to pound. Worried that it may be a medical problem, he rushed to his mother - who chuckled and explained to him how those were probably feelings of love. A small crush, perhaps. Confused, he tried to find out who it was that made his heart feel that way. He paid attention to even the smallest of things people did - and soon discovered that he only had that type of feeling when he was with Luecifer. Oh, but what was he supposed to do? It was clear the male didn't like him in that way. He had started to notice even the tiniest things about the tengu and very quickly found himself getting jealous over other people approaching Luecifer. Ah, whatever could he do? Fidgeting about and shyly stealing glances at his crush, Rune hoped those feelings would pass away. But they didn't - instead, they seemed to only grow stronger and stronger. At one point, he could no longer bear it - and decided that it was time for him to confess. Setting up the time and date, he was incredibly nervous when he finally said his feelings out aloud. And it hit him hard when Luecifer rejected him - the boy rushing back home and staying locked up in his room for two weeks. That was, until Luecifer approached him once again. Teasing and making fun of the younger boy, the tengu then confessed - Rune unable to believe his ears. Why did Luecifer reject him if he was going to confess anyway? Was it to tease him? He didn't understand it at all, but he wasn't going to complain. Soon enough, the two of them started dating - making Rune one of the happiest bakus alive. Sugarsweet bond Like this, once again a few years passed. Rune was quite content with the way his life was currently, having Luecifer by his side and continuing his baku activities. His mother's business was going well and his brother was helping out in the business. Everything was perfectly fine, with Rune helping out his father in their confectionery shop. He found the work to be a lot of fun, often crafting small fondant decorations himself and showing them to his beloved. One day, when Rune and Luecifer were chilling around in the tengu's living room, the younger boy was gently brushing through his boyfriend's hair - until the tengu surprised him with a proposal. As awkward as this was for both of them, it made Rune break into tears and accept the ring and bond that he was offered by his beloved. Things could not get any better! The two of them, enthusiastically, then looked for a perfect date for the wedding - and a year after, the destined day finally came. Wearing a pure white suit, Rune did not gracefully walk towards his soon-to-be husband. Running straight ahead, he hugged the tengu. After giving their vows and receiving their parents' blessing, Luecifer did not wait for the reception to finish after the wedding - kidnapping Rune away. Just a few days after, Rune moved into Luecifer's house, settling down there - hopefully forever. As his interest in confectionery grew and seeing how he refused to actually let Luecifer carry all the costs, Rune took interest in taking over his father's business. After a talk with his father, he got the permission - seeing how the baku was already old. With Elliott taking over the business parts, Rune took over the actual working part - crafting beautiful sweets every day. Opening your eyes, you yawn. It feels like you had the sweetest dream ever, but you cannot quite remember it. Rune was in it, yes ... but what else? Your thoughts are broken by the baku coming into the room you slept in, smiling at you. "Ah, (name)! You okay? You just suddenly collapsed..." Something about his voice tells you that he's lying, but you don't dig further. Instead, you lean against him and close your eyes yet again when he checks your temperature. So warm... Rune is so warm. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories